


All's Fair in Love and War

by pass_on_overtime



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 600 words, I'm a noob, M/M, RK Week, RKweek 2017, Rurokenweek, SaiSa - Freeform, anyway, but here goes, don't judge me pls, is that a thing?, oh god I've already screwed up haven't i, short fic, swearing warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass_on_overtime/pseuds/pass_on_overtime
Summary: "Oh yes," Saitou said wryly, "I forgot. You practice the style of 'getting your ass kicked'."Sanosuke's laugh was loud. "Was that a joke, old wolf?"A short (600 words) fic for RuroKen week 2017 'All's Fair in Love and War' being the theme.(Which I think is absolutely perfect for this pairing BTW).





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Yo - so yeah, this is late... All I can say is I've been having computer issues! Look forward to (or just dread - either one's fine) more RK week stories.

"Oi, oi!" Sanosuke yelled, running to catch up with Saitou's long strides down the dusty road. "Fight me! Fight me, fight me, fight me!" he clamored. "Aw – y’know you wanna! C'mon!" he threw a punch at Saitou's shoulder.

Saitou turned back to catch the punch and looked at Sanosuke, an annoyed vein twitching in the side of his head as he lit a cigarette. "Will you stop annoying me if I beat you?"

"Heh, you _wish_! I'll _definitely_ defeat you this time!" Sanosuke's cocky grin widened. “Just watch!” He ran at Saitou with a high kick, laughing and infuriatingly enjoying himself.

Moving aside, Saitou caught Sanosuke's leg and threw him backward - sending the young man crashing into a clump of bushes by the wayside. Sanosuke got up so quickly he seemed to almost bounce up, rising with a loud yell of 'Orraah!' and a punch that never reached its target.

Saitou fluidly moved aside, clipping Sanosuke's exposed ribs with his fist, more of a warning hit than one to cause damage. " _Defense_ , idiot. Don’t leave yourself open."

"'S not my _style_!" Sanosuke yelled, skidding back.

"Oh yes," Saitou said wryly, "I forgot. You practice the style of 'getting your ass kicked'."

Sanosuke's laugh was loud. "Was that a _joke_ , old wolf?"

"Tch." The cigarette fell from Saitou's mouth as he quickly landed a succession of hits on Sanosuke's shoulders, sending him flying back again. " _Who_ are you calling old, _fledgling_?"

Standing up unsteadily, Sanosuke wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth where he had bitten the inside of his cheek. "Heh... You realize, that'd be a pretty cute nickname – but comin' from _you_..."

For a moment, Saitou was almost offended. Then, he didn't have _time_ to be as Sanosuke flew at him once more.

The spiky-haired man grinned as he got closer, then grabbed the front of Saitou's jacket. Saitou, expecting a headbutt, threw the younger man.

At least, that was the plan.

He _would_ 've thrown him, but though the power of sheer idiocy and determination, Sanosuke kept his hold on Saitou and jammed his foot into the fork of a tree directly behind him, straddling him. Expecting a headbutt yet again, Saitou readied himself to throw Sanosuke – yet again.

But Sanosuke moved in very slowly, much too slowly for an impending headbutt and if he didn’t change the angle…  Saitou was suddenly much too distracted and taken off guard – because Sanosuke, right in his face, with _annoyingly_ half-lidded eyes, that _annoying_ sideways grin and those annoying lips that were suddenly very, very close to his own… He was _distracting_.

Sanosuke _kissed_ him - and that was the _one_ time he managed to catch Saitou _completely_ by surprise.

It wasn't an unpleasant surprise by any stretch. After something that seemed like a while, Saitou was _un_ surprised enough to kiss him back. However much he did not want to break away from that _very_ interesting surprise – he had a point to prove and a fight to win.

Saitou smirked against Sanosuke's lips and threw him backwards.

The younger man indignantly sat up in the dust of the road, glaring at Saitou and waving a fist at him. " _Oi_! You absolute _asshole_!" he yelled. "I fuckin' _kiss_ you an' then you just _throw_ me?!" He jumped up. "What the _fuck_?!"

Leaning back against the tree, looking a lot less ~~flustered~~ _inconvenienced_ than he felt, Saitou smirked yet again, lighting a cigarette. "Hm. Didn't you know, idiot?" He looked up and met a pair of blazing brown eyes, amusement in his voice. "All's fair in love and war."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
